<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Краткий список непостижимого by wakeupinlondon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339912">Краткий список непостижимого</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon'>wakeupinlondon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hogwarts Era, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Девчонки из Рейвенкло просто невероятно умны. Все так говорят. Но сама Чжоу думает — вместе с «<i>Мерлин, ее руки</i>» и «<i>от Луны пахнет малиной</i>», — что уж точно не очень умна.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Краткий список непостижимого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/622852">a short list of things that cannot be understood</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen">youremyqueen</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено на ФБ-2020 для команды Harry Potter.<br/>Бета: Персе.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Девчонки из Рейвенкло просто невероятно умны. Все так говорят. Но сама Чжоу думает — вместе с «<i>Мерлин, ее руки</i>» и «<i>от Луны пахнет малиной</i>», — что уж точно не очень умна.</p><p>Иначе ее бы не зажимали в узкой нише возле Выручай-комнаты. Внутрь они так и не попали — расхаживать туда-сюда, переплетя пальцы, и о чем-то размышлять казалось непосильной задачей. А вот ниша напротив комнаты, к запертым дверям которой они прибежали, хихикая и пряча лица за шарфами, выглядела заманчиво. Теперь же шарф Чжоу лежал на полу, а рука Луны Лавгуд забралась ей под юбку. Наверное, рука Луны Лавгуд у нее под юбкой — просто абсурд какой-то, но именно там она и оказалась. Да и, как выяснилось, бросить где попало шарфы и тискаться по углам в реальности куда приятнее, чем в мечтах.</p><p>Если бы раньше они ничем таким не занимались, Чжоу решила бы, будто Луна ищет у нее под одеждой морщерогого кизляка или еще что-нибудь в таком духе — настолько ей не терпится. Но они занимались этим и прежде, в других укромных уголках и в другие дни — теплые и солнечные, когда можно пробраться на тыквенное поле, где никто их не заметит.</p><p>Сегодня же идет дождь, намокшая челка Чжоу липнет к распаренному лбу, а бледные колени Луны, о которые она трется своими, на ощупь влажные. Отчасти это неудобно — словно прыгаешь в озеро прямо в одежде, — но в то же время просто восхитительно, и Чжоу не перестает вскидывать бедра. Глаза у нее сами собой закатываются, а из горла льются стоны, как бы она ни старалась их сдержать, и...</p><p>И Луна почему-то очень красивая. Еще она странная. Чжоу ее не понять, вообще без шансов, но Луна ей нравится — Чжоу помалкивает об этом, ведь рядом с такими, как Луна, слова теряют свое значение.</p><p>— Луна, — выдыхает она в пепельные волосы, которые щекочут ей щеку. Ну а что, ничем не хуже любой другой реплики.</p><p>— Да? — спрашивает Луна, все еще скользя рукой у нее под юбкой. Ответить на это особо нечего, так что Чжоу лишь прикусывает губу и утыкается лбом в острую, покрытую испариной ключицу Луны. Безумно странно. Впрочем, с Луной всегда все странно.</p><p>В какой-то момент Чжоу вновь вспоминает, как дышать, а Луна подбирает шарф и дважды плотно оборачивает вокруг ее шеи. Чжоу молча стоит рядом, ощущая себя потерянной.</p><p>Луна протягивает ей руку — слава Мерлину, не ту, что была у нее под юбкой — и говорит:</p><p>— Пойдем. Скоро уже обед, а я бы не отказалась от печенья.</p><p>Молчаливая Чжоу потерянно стоит рядом, но все равно берет ее ладонь в свою.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>